Shadowhunting Alphabet
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: The A,B,C's of Shadowhunting. Alec/Magnus, Jace/OC
1. A is for Alec

Shadowhunting Alphabet

**I do not own TMI in any way.**

* * *

A is for Alec

* * *

Jace entered the Institute with a girl in tow.

"Really Jace? We're going to go through this again?" a voice asked.

Jace and the girl turned around to find Alec standing there.

"Last time you brought a girl back, she nearly got me killed", he spat.

"Ellie, this is Alec Lightwood", Jace said.

"Has anyone told you that your eyes are incredibly blue?" Ellie asked Alec.

Alec blushed and cleared his throat.

"I just remembered…I have an errand to run", Jace said, "Ellie, stay with Alec".

"Oh no Jace Wayland, I am not playing babysitter", Alec said.

"Oh come on Alec. It'll just be for a few hours. Honest", Jace said.

Alec sighed and said, "Fine".

Jace kissed Ellie on the forehead and left.

Alec and Ellie just stared at each other. "Come on", Alec said.

The two went to Alec's room. "Don't…" Alec started to say, but Ellie had already jumped on his bed.

She rolled over and grabbed a picture of him and Magnus. She sat up and turned to him. "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked him.

Alec stormed over to her and snatched the photo from her hands. "Yes", he snapped.

"I'm cool with it…you being gay. Most of my best friends are gay, so I'm used to it", she said, "So who tops?"

Alec turned to her with red cheeks and wide eyes.

Ellie giggled.

* * *

When Jace returned to the Institute, Church led him to Alec's room, where he found Alec and Ellie talking and laughing.

Alec looked up and said, "Jace!"

Jace had never seen Alec more happy, except with Magnus.

"There's my two favorite people", Jace said walking up and sitting behind Ellie on the bed.

"I hope I'm your number one favorite", Ellie said.

"Sorry Ellie, parabatai come before girlfriends", Alec told her.

"Well maybe I'll go find my own parabatai", Ellie said.

After seeing the confused look on Alec's face, she pulled up her sleeve revealing the angelic rune on her forearm, in the same place as Jace's.

Jace laughed and said, "Ellie transferred from the Chicago Institute".

"Good. I thought we were going to have to put up with another Clary", Alec said.

"Who's Clary?" Ellie asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Who's Clary?" Ellie asked again.

"Nobody", Jace said after snapping out of his trance.

Ellie knew there was more to the story, but she didn't push it.


	2. B is for Bane

Shadowhunting Alphabet

**I do not own TMI in any way.**

**A/N-I need help coming up with a word for the letter E. If I like your suggestion, I might use it.**

* * *

B is for Bane

* * *

"Ellie, wake up!" Jace said shaking her.

She rolled over and looked up at him, green eyes clouded with sleep.

Jace smiled and leaned down. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning", he said, his golden eyes sparkling.

Ellie nuzzled into Jace's hand on her cheek. "I have someone I want you meet", he said. He left her in the bed and went over to her closet.

She rolled over, golden hair a mess.

"Get away from my stuff", she said. Ellie managed to untangle herself from the sheets. She walked up to Jace. She entwined their fingers and she led him to her bathroom.

* * *

When the two emerged from Ellie's bedroom, they were both clean, among other things.

The two walked hand-in-hand to the library.

Alec sat there with another boy.

One that Ellie recognized.

Jace and Ellie descended the stairs.

"Ellie, this is…" Jace said started to say.

The boy stood up and with a flourish said, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn at your service". He bowed and kissed Ellie's hand. When he raised up, he whipped out a banquet of flowers.

Ellie let go of Jace's hand and took the flowers from Magnus. "They're beautiful", she said taking a whiff.

"I'd appreciate it Bane, if you didn't try to woo my girlfriend", Jace threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots", Magnus quipped.

"Guys", Ellie said.

"Unfortunately, I'm taken", Magnus said stepping over to Alec.

Magnus had the group in tears after telling stories about his adventures.

Ellie wondered how Alec's and Magnus' relationship was going to last, since Magnus was immortal.


	3. C is for Church and Clary

Shadowhunting Alphabet

C is for Church/Clary

**I do not own TMI in any way.**

**A/N-I always loved Church and I AM NOT CLARY BASHING. I actually like Clary.**

* * *

Ellie awoke one morning to find Church staring at her. "Hey Mr. Pussycat", she said.

The cat gave her the equivalent of a human scowl.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

He jumped down off the bed and motioned to the door.

Ellie threw on some clothes and followed him.

Church led her to the library.

It was empty.

"Am I supposed to wait for someone?" she asked him.

Church didn't answer; he just jumped up in a chair and went to sleep.

"Some help you are", Ellie snapped. Ellie grabbed a book and started readying. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

She was awoken again by a kiss. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty awakes", Jace quipped.

"Only by true love's kiss", Ellie joked.

Jace didn't smile.

"Jace? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Clary is what's wrong", he said.

"Who's Clary?" she asked.

"A girl", he said.

"Well obviously", Ellie said.

"A girl I once fell in love with", he answered.

Ellie's smile dropped off her face.

This was bad.

She asked, "As in past tense?"

Jace smiled and said, "She saw me, Alec, and Izzy kill a demon in Pandemonium. I kept an eye on her and…blah blah blah…romance stuff. Turns out she's Valentine's daughter".

"And you're Valentine's son…eww!" Ellie squealed.

"Well…we're not technically related. I'm Valentine's adopted son", he said chuckling.

"Well, then where's Clary?" she asked.

"She didn't really belong in this world, so she went back home. She's trying to live a normal life now", Jace explained.

Ellie snorted. "Do you still love her?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhere deep down I do", Jace said.

Ellie's gaze dropped to her lap.

Jace knelt in front of her and managed to get her to look at him. "I love you Ellie Westcott", Jace said.

"And I love you Jace whatever-your-last-name-is", Ellie answered.

"Herondale. It's Herondale", Jace said.

"Herondale", Ellie said smiling.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Jace stood up, taking Ellie with him.

Church, who was still in the library, simply got up and left.

"I think we offended the cat", Ellie told Jace.

"Screw the cat", Jace said.

"I'd rather screw you", Ellie purred.

"That can be arranged", Jace said smirking.


End file.
